Cartas a Santa Claus
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Cartas [drabbles] de los alumnos, maestros, villanos y demás personajes dirigidas a Papá Noel. Especial para Navidad. Éste año: Spirit, Sid, Nygus, Marie, Stein y Chrona. Probable Ooc] [Actualizable anualmente]
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

 _ **Para: Santa Claus.**_

 _Estimado señor Santa:_

Sinceramente no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. Es decir, no estoy muy segura de que realmente existas; ya sabes, todas las investigaciones sobre tu origen, que Shinigami-sama sea el Dios de la Muerte… sobre todo lo segundo. Lo siento, pero es inevitable no tener la imagen de Kid vestido «simétricamente» de rojo con ocho cascabeles en su gorro con barba y bigote impecable entrando por mi ventana con dos sacos del mismo tamaño. Ah, y gritando «¡He traído almas de regalo! JO JO JO…»

Claro, mientras Liz y Patty, disfrazadas de duendes están afuera esperándolo en un trineo jalado por jirafas.

Eso sería más perturbador que mágico.

Sin embargo, aquí estoy; escribiendo y buscando la forma de ponerlo en el árbol sin que Soul ni Blair se burlen de mí. Sólo por si acaso hay una probabilidad de que existas y puedas cumplir mis pedidos; por cierto, reconozco que ya no soy ninguna cría por lo que no pediré ni juguetes ni osos de peluche. Nunca me agradaron mucho ésas cosas.

No quiero aburrirte con tanta letra, por lo que pongo a tu consideración mis demandas:

-La nueva saga «Chamaleon» de Kelly Oram. He estado muy obsesionada con ésta autora últimamente, por su maravillosa forma de narrar y expresar las emociones de los personajes. Sólo me falta ésta nueva saga para completar mi colección de todos sus libros, pero como salieron hace apenas unos meses, aún no han llegado a Death City. Sería grandioso si tuvieras algún duende que sepa de literatura (o tal vez tú mismo) y puedas traérmelos.

-… No sé si tengas contacto con alguno del departamento de misiones y las aerolíneas del mundo, pero me gustaría que mi madre pudiera estar aquí, en éstas fechas. Me conformo con sólo verla un día, sé que tiene muchas responsabilidades pero de verdad, la necesito un rato. Y si te preguntas por qué te lo pido a ti y no la llamo directamente, es porque no quiero que tenga la impresión de que aún no he madurado lo suficiente y hacer que deje varias de sus cosas sólo por mí. ¿Contradictorio?

-Por último, esto no es algo físico, más bien, es intangible. Vamos, ni siquiera sé cómo podrías cumplírmelo pero repito, si hay una pequeña esperanza de que lo hagas posible, la tomaré. Lo que quiero es una idea, efectiva que pueda ayudarnos a traer a Chrona de regreso. Nunca he dejado de pensar en lo que podría estar pasando ella ahí arriba, y temo no poder traerla a tiempo antes de que algo peor ocurra. Estoy segura de que ella nunca te ha escrito una carta tampoco, y prometo que si está de vuelta, lo haremos cada año. Sin importar si somos demasiado adultas y nos veamos tontas haciéndolo.

No tengo más cosas que solicitar y tengo la impresión de que hasta me he pasado. Santa, si realmente existes, estaría más que feliz de tener todas estas cosas en Navidad. O por lo menos, el coraje y la fuerza para cumplirlas por mí misma. Me despido con ilusión de ti y que tengas un buen trabajo éste año.

P.D Espero no ser muy exigente, pero si puedes darme un extra, quisiera que pudieras ayudarme un poco en definir mis sentimientos por Soul.

 _Muy atentamente. Maka Albarn._


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

 _Para: Santa._

De ninguna forma voy a poner _querido_ , eso es demasiado cursi para un chico como yo.

Bien, esto es tan poco cool que seré breve. Hace poco entré al cuarto de Maka para preguntarle que quería de postre para Navidad e ir a comprar antes de que el Death Mall sea un infierno, cuando la escuché (sin querer) leer en voz alta, una carta que había escrito para ti. No entendí gran cosa, creo que debatía tu existencia o algo así, luego se dio cuenta de mí y terminó sacándome de un librazo de su cuarto.

Ni de coña vuelvo a buscarla. Debe seguir furiosa y prefiero esperar a que su ánimo se calme. Y mientras hago tiempo para eso, me he animado a imitarla. Es decir, si Maka piensa que escribiéndote va a conseguir algo, pues yo también lo haré y espero que cumplas lo mío.

Patty se la ha pasado hablando maravillas de ti y tu gran poder para conseguir todo lo que te pide, a excepción de la jirafa de mascota, de la cual te ruego JAMÁS se la traigas. Tengo el presentimiento de que cuando se aburra, le torcerá el cuello y eso es más macabro que Stein hablando de las futuras especies que disecará con su hijo.

Por eso, voy a darte el beneficio de la duda y ver si cuando despierte, hay algo en el árbol. Claro, primero tendré que ocultar muy bien esto para que Maka no lo vea y piense que es una burla para ella. Si supiera mis razones para hacerlo… Espera, sería mil veces peor si Blair se entera. No, voy a evitar pensar en eso.

Así que mejor dejo de echar tanto rollo y te escribo lo que quiero:

Un muñeco tamaño natural de alguna estrella masculina que sea, guapo. Pero menos atractivo que yo, si es posible.

Oye, no te asustes viejo, ésta cosa es para Blair a ver si así deja de joderme la vida con sus perversiones. He tenido suficiente de ella y con la cosa de la locura de pechos, resultó más traumático para los tres (si, Maka ha sufrido bastante con eso. Aún vamos a terapia). Además, se entromete en mis propios planes, quiero que mi técnica AL FIN deje de verme como un pervertido. Por lo que te suplico, con lo vergonzoso que es, que me consigas ésta cosa. Te pediría un boleto sin retorno a una isla de gatos pero mentiría si no dijera que le he tomado cariño a Blair. Creo que esto sería lo más conveniente para todos.

Va de la mano con lo anterior, pero creo que es importante hacer la separación. Si sabes cómo, detén mi sangrado nasal involuntario, si, el que sucede cada que Blair hace alguna de las suyas.

Dos cascos BMW System 5. Uno con diseño femenino y otro masculino. He investigado que son los más seguros del mundo y para viajes largos podría ser perfecto. Cuestan un ojo de la cara y por eso te lo pido, de todas formas, en caso de que no cumplas; yo los conseguiré de algún modo. Su seguridad es lo más importante.

Y por último, lo más valioso: cumple todo lo de Maka.

 _De: Soul Eater._


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

 **Para: ¡SANTA!**

 **De: BLACK STAR**

Hey, viejo. Te saluda el GRAN BlACK STAR con la sorpresa de que tendrás la maravillosa oportunidad de traerme los obsequios que quiero. No cualquiera tiene ésta dicha y me aseguraré de que todos en el mundo sepan que has cumplido y que eres tan bonachón como dicen los cuentos.

Sí, es la primera vez que te escribo y eso es porque ni siquiera sabía que podías cumplir las cosas. Blair, una gata bruja que le hace también de humana, una muy buena humana, pero no tanto como Tsubaki, ha venido con el chisme de que Maka y Soul te andan escribiendo y no le pelan para nada.

Y si ellos confían en ti, NO PUEDO QUEDARME ATRÁS.

Además, Ángela, que andaba de visita ha oído la cháchara y Tsubaki ha terminado contándole de ti. Parece que el viejo Mifune le había dicho algo, pero no le traían más que dulces. Yo le voy a demostrar que si te lo piden con insistencia, ésta vez si vas a cumplir. Así que estoy poniendo el gran ejemplo siendo el primero de mi casa.

Lo que quiero es:

Un pergamino auténtico y pluma antigua para tinta negra. Los mejores autógrafos se escriben con eso.

Una cámara fotográfica con mucha definición. Voy a modernizarme añadiendo mis fotos a los autógrafos.

Una lavadora. Creo que Tsubaki debe dejar de lavar la ropa a mano, le han salido callos y ni siquiera me lo ha dicho. Lo sé porque es imposible ocultarlo por siempre de mí.

.

Haz feliz a Ángela . Enserio, sigo esperando el tiempo y momento adecuado para hablarle de Mifune. No sé cómo vaya a tomarlo con ésa cosa de su instinto de bruja. Si Kim sabe lo que hace, espero que no sea tan malo cuando le diga. Más te vale traerle lo que pida o YO mismo me voy a encargar de buscarte en el Polo ése y patearte el trasero ¿LO ENTIENDES?

Ah, y ya que vas en trineo por el cielo, échale un vistazo a Chrona y dile que Maka sigue haciendo todo lo posible para traerla de vuelta. La estamos esperando.

Y de paso, tírale carbón al loco de Ashura, uno muy grande por favor.

Es todo, y hasta el siguiente año. Lamento que tengas que esperar tanto para recibir otra carta de mí, por eso, te pongo en el sobre mi autógrafo, sé que lo quieres y voy a evitarte que escribas una carta de regreso para buscarla.

¡Espero tus regalos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

para santa claus

de ángela león

Querido santa, éste año no quiero sólo dulces. angela está creciendo y quiere nuevas cosas como una escoba de color azul como el pelo de puntas. y peluches de osos y ranas para jugar con los amigos del señor kilik

una bolsa de polvos para ser invisible y que tsu chan no me encuentre, un nuevo libro de hechizos como el de kim sempai y la gatita de blair y si puedes, un juego de te para jugar con todas las chicas que son muy buenas conmigo.

tsubaki chan dice que tú eres muy bueno y que traes todo lo que te piden los niños buenos, yo nunca he sido mala y me he portado muy bien siempre, las personas son las que se portaban mal conmigo pero gracias a mifune que me protegio y me trajo con todos estos nuevos amigos, ya soy muy feliz.

¿te puedo pedir una cosa más? Si sabes donde esta mifune, dile que lo extraño mucho.

Adios santa, gracias por los dulces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

Para: Señor Santa Claus

Le agradezco por todo el trabajo que hace para cumplir con los pedidos de todos niños del mundo.

Hace una gran labor, llevándole alegría e ilusión a todos ellos. Es un poco extraño, sinceramente, mis amigos parecen muy emocionados con la idea de enviarle cartas, y Black Star junto con Ángela están encantados. También le agradezco eso, creo que les hacía mucha falta ésta dicha. Me emociona verlos decorando la casa y buscando calcetines. La verdad es que dudo que encuentren uno tan grande para lo que sea que pidieran.

Los tres vamos a hornear galletas y comprar algo de leche para que pueda descansar un poco. No recuerdo que se supone que comen los renos, aunque Ángela ya ha buscado hierbas del jardín y de las que usa para las prácticas con Kim. No le recomiendo que se los de a sus amigos, no quisiera que terminaran enfermos y no pueda cumplir con el resto de sus encargos.

Creo que no puedo pedir mejores regalos que ver felices a todos. Y tampoco quisiera darle más trabajo de lo que ya tiene.

Por ello, mi único deseo es que pueda cumplir con todas las cartas que recibe. Felices fiestas señor Claus.

 _Con cariño, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

 **¡PARA EL VIEJO PANZÓN SANTA!**

De: Patty T.

¡MIS JIRAFAS! ¡Aún espero mis jirafas! Las de mascota AUN NO LAS TENGO.

Las de peluche, de pijama, de cuaderno, de mochila y el kit de origami siempre me los traes ¡PERO LLEVO AÑOS PIDIÉNDOTE UNA MASCOTA! Sabes que no puedo llevármela del zoológico porque es ilegal y Kid-kun se niega a comprármela. Mi hermana no me la regala para mi cumpleaños y el profesor Stein no quiere robar una ni porque le dé permiso de disecarla.

Me he portado muuuuuuuuuy bien este año, he comido las verduras, consolado a Kid y a mi hermana y hasta ayudamos a derrotar al kishin. Me la merezco, Santa. Por favoooor!

Ya te he puesto triple ración de galletas y dos vasos de leche más una con chocolate. Y pasto del limpio para rodolfo.

Repito ¡Quiero mi jirafa guardián!

P.D ¿Puedes traer un marco de fotos que tenga dibujos así como los que le gustan a Kid-kun? Quiero poner una foto de su papá y él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

 _Para: Santa Claus._

 _De: Liz Thompson, hermana de Patty._

Hola de nuevo. Saludos a tu esposa y a tus cientos de duendes con buen sueldo.

Ya sabes cuál es mi primera demanda ¿No? pero por si lo olvidaste, te la recuerdo:

¡NO LE TRAIGAS LA JIRAFA A PATTY!

Aclarado ése asunto, espero que la señora Claus esté al tanto de las nueva línea de maquillaje de Death Angel´s porque eso es lo que te pido. El set completo, obviamente. No sé por qué tarda tanto en llegar a Death City y dado que tú vienes mañana, es más rápido que esperar tres meses.

Tercero, ¿Puedes conseguirme una capa especial con decorados de plata? Kid necesita una para aparecer en público, siento que la que usa de su padre lo pone un poco melancólico y no tengo idea de dónde comprar una que a él le guste. Ya sabes cómo es.

Cuarto, necesito un nuevo balón de Basquét y uno de Futbol, para jugar con los chicos. Les vendría bien un poco de ejercicio y los nuestros están gastados. Yo no sé de éso para comprarlo y prefiero que sea una sorpresa. Aunque va a ser más sorpresa mía de cómo me van a quedar las manos con tanto juego si logro convencerlos. Además, sirve para recordar viejos tiempos, y tener algo con qué entretener a Chrona cuando regrese. Seguro le agrada la idea.

Por último, buen trabajo señor y señora Claus. Ojalá ningún demonio vuelva a tomar su apariencia para comer almas humanas, he oído que eso afectó mucho su trabajo en el último año, ya saben que hay cada loco suelto por ahí.

Es un gusto saludarle de nuevo, felicidades por su buen trabajo y espero verlos pronto dentro de una semanas.

Nos vemos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

 _ **Señor y Señora Claus.**_

 _Presente._

Por éste medio y de la manera más atenta que tengo para comunicarme con usted, me honro en invitarle a la fiesta de año nuevo que el respetable colegio de Shibusen, fundado por mi honorable padre, organiza anualmente para festejar la entrada de un año más, que esperamos traiga mejores tiempos.

Se sorprenderá de saber que soy yo, Death the Kid, quién envía la presente y no mi padre; confío en que las noticias de lo que sucedió con las encomiendas para derrotar al kishin Ashura y reestablecer el orden del mundo, han llegado hasta usted por sus propios medios. El hecho más significativo, es la sucesión del Dios, en dónde mi padre lamentablemente ha perecido. Asumiendo sus funciones y cargos, le envío ésta invitación esperando contar con su asistencia y la de su estimada esposa. Los recibiremos como siempre, con el más caluroso afecto.

En ésta ocasión, estaré gustoso de presentarle al grupo de élite Spartoi al que pertenezco, y a la última Death Scythe que se ha formado, para refrendar nuestro compromiso de velar por el bien de la futura generación a la que usted alimenta sus deseos, sueños y esperanzas.

Y como siempre, le haremos entrega del fondo especial para los regalos que nuestra institución cada año recolecta.

Sin más que decir por el momento, me despido de ustedes enviándoles un afectuoso saludo esperando el día de nuestra reunión para hablar personalmente de los temas que a ambas partes nos interesan. Que tengan un buen viaje.

 _Atentamente, Death the Kid._

 _Shinigami-sama_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

¡Gracias por darse un tiempo para leer! Y espero que cada una de éstas cartas hayan sido de su agrado y diversión. Digo, Santa las recibe con mucho gusto. Aunque nadie lo reconoce cuando va a la fiesta de Shibusen jaja.

Me hubiese gustado hacer el del resto de los personajes, pero la idea se me vino demasiado tarde y ya el tiempo no alcanza (cuando hay una cena para preparar, dos minutos ya es demasiado descanso).

Les deseo lo mejor para éstas fiestas decembrinas, que el ánimo no decaiga en ningún momento y que se cumplan sus deseos. Aprovecho para desearles un feliz año nuevo 2016 y espero que podamos seguir en éste Fandom, aportando más escritos y lecturas magníficas.

¡Nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dedicado a: El señor Nicolás o Papá Noel._

Muy buenas tenga usted señor Santa, déjeme decirle que se veía muy bien en la fiesta de hace un año ¿Es que ha bajado de peso? Me lo imaginaba más inflado… ¡Es decir! Eso dicen los cuentos infantiles y hasta Ángela te ha dibujado así…

Volviendo al tema y dejando de lado tanta palabra que el papel y el lápiz cuesta; confiaré en la extraña, loca, temida y traumante reacción de Maka, Soul, Black Star y la pequeña Ángela de aquél 25 de hace un año cuando Death the Kid casi manda a renovar las paredes para evitar los molestos e irritantes gritos del ninja, la escuela estuvo cerca de explotar por los polvos mal mezclados de Ángela (¡¿POR QUÉ LE TRAJISTE UN LIBRO DE MAGIA IDÉNTICO AL DE BLAIR?! ¡No sabes lo frustrante que fue sanar las heridas y aligerar la perversión por culpa de esos hechizos!) y por si fuera poco, el tener a Soul muerto y revivido ¡En el mismo día! ¿Un muñeco desnudo? ¡Era obvio que Maka lo mataría! ¡Y con nuevos libros muchos más grandes y terroríficos!

No me disculpo, vamos, que el tener magia tan única como la mía me hizo la única capaz de remediar tales tonterías. Y dado el daño psicológico que sufrí, más que un regalo EXIJO una remuneración económica por todo el bien que muy honestamente hice y por el cual no le cobré a ellos porque Jackie me dijo que no era culpa suya.

Pero si la tuya.

Por si no lo sabes, mi magia requiere desgaste mental y físico además de ingredientes exóticos para revivir muertos y por ser estudiante especializada en matar demonios ¡La escuela no me paga por el trabajo extra!

Si crees que estoy siendo muy dura, agregaré (sin sonar a amenaza) que estoy tratando de ser todo lo considerada posible, pero de tan solo recordar la fiesta de Año Nuevo cuando apareciste y el caos (y explosiones) regresaron para arruinar de nuevo mi tan noble trabajo ¡Me hace hervir la sangre!

Reparación de daños morales, es todo y según el abogado, esto es mejor que una demanda penal.

Sin más que decir, mi número de cuenta es 77-649-972-997-299

No espero menos de 100,000 dólares.

Se despide, _Kim Diehl._


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Estimado Señor Santa Claus._

Primero quiero enviarle un cordial saludo a usted y su señora esposa así como a los duendes.

Sabes que no es la primera vez que te escribo, aunque si la primera sin temor de que Kim se burle diciendo que sigo siendo una niña mimada. De hecho, eso te lo debo, sino fuera por semejante el escándalo de lo que ocurrió hace un año de tener que lidiar con los animales que Patty liberó del zoológico y el que casi provocara la extinción de las jirafas en Estados Unidos… algunos aún asisten a terapias.

Como decía, sino fuera por eso, seguro que Kim jamás habría pensado en escribirte por ésa idea de que nada que no tenga valor en dinero importa.

Aunque tengo mis dudas de su verdadero motivo, presiento que algo tiene que ver con ésa visita al abogado de hace unos meses. Con el tiempo al fin sé claramente cuando miente y de todas formas lo comprobaré mañana cuando revise su cuenta del banco; te pediría de favor (tal vez más como regalo) que apenas le des un 5% de lo que sea que haya pedido. Parece dura, un poco malvada y tacaña pero en el fondo ella es muy buena persona que se preocupa por todos sus amigos y profesores. Entenderá perfectamente la situación, de eso me encargaré yo.

Sabes, a veces creo que su orgullo no le permite ser por completo sincera, aunque eso está cambiando poco a poco desde el incidente con Arachne y, los pequeños avances con Ox. Él es un poco… demasiado expresivo, pero sé que es un buen tipo y que sus intenciones con Kim son las mejores.

En confidencia, me es un poco triste que ella se abra a nuevas personas y que su propio mundo se expanda, suena tonto y ridículo y no puedo evitarme sentirme un poco celosa. Y, al mismo tiempo, muy feliz. Kim sigue cambiando y pronto tal vez no me necesite más, por lo que quisiera cuando menos tener algo en común con ella antes de que eso pase.

Por eso, lo que esta vez pido no es nada más que una mascota.

Un gato, un perro, un hámster, incluso un ave; no importa.

De cualquier forma será igual de importante para ambas y lo cuidaremos muy bien. Al fin habría algo muy lindo en que gastar dinero.

Por último, gracias por leer mi carta y deseo que usted, su esposa y ayudantes tengan un buen día.

Atentamente _Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré_


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

 **Asunto:** _Carta de petición de regalos por Navidad._

 _Estimado señor Nicolás._

 _Sé de buena fuente que mi adorable ángel Kim escribió una carta como la que ahora te envío. Mi intuición nunca ha fallado cuando se trata de ella y dudo que ésta vez suceda por lo que seré breve y conciso en mi petición, necesito que me proporciones su nueva cuenta bancaria y la cantidad exacta del dinero que te ha solicitado._

 _Yo me encargaré de cubrir el importe con tal de que confíe en ti y su adorable y linda alma infantil ¡Surja aún más! Es que ella es tan hermosa cuando cree en cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes… ¡No es que tú lo seas! No me cabe duda de que haces un eficiente trabajo y no por nada hace un año nuestra honorable escuela casi es destruida por los mismos estudiantes…_

 _Al respecto ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la relación entre Soul Eater y Maka Albarn? Sabía de tu habilidad de cumplir con las demandas de los niños -menos de Patty, agradezco que no le traigas lo que sea que pida. Nada bueno debe ser si se va a África en busca de animales-, pero no que tenías asuntos con los sentimientos románticos._

 _Desde que Maka noqueó a Soul en medio de la fiesta de año nuevo, algo ha cambiado entre ellos. Las peleas si bien continúan, parecen requerir menos hospitalizaciones y el profesor Stein tiene incluso más descanso. Por no decir de los acercamientos nerviosos del chico y las miradas furtivas que se dan entre ambos. Eso lo sé porque como el Dios del Rayo, mi visión aguda y criterio formado me hacen buen observador._

 _Si es así ¿Qué tal una ayuda para mí y mi amada princesa del cielo? Lo que sea, lo agradeceré, mejor si me das lo que he solicitado con tiempo._

 _Una última cosa, ojalá puedas darme alguna recomendación de qué presente pueda darle a Jacqueline. Es una buena compañera y sé cuánto aprecia a Kim, quiero hacerle ver que mis sentimientos con ella son puros y que tenerla casi como su hermana, es algo que aprecio mucho._

 _Sin más, me despido enviando un afectuoso saludo._

 _Ox Ford._


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

 **.**

Destino: Santa Claus.

Envía: Harvar D. Éclair.

Que tengan un gran día y buen trabajo. Parece una nueva moda en la escuela escribir cartas y ponerlas bajo el árbol. También comprar un árbol. No quiero faltar a eso y si Ox lo hace, entonces está bien.

Solicito: Un nuevo recubrimiento de material aislante para usar en el mango de mi lanza. El poder eléctrico ha aumentado varios voltios y aunque Ox parece manejarlo, me preocupa que un desliz ocasione algún incidente mayor.

Un nuevo par de lentes como repuesto. Los míos tienen una diminuta fisura pero el par que solicité no llega en una semana ¿Puedes no?

Es todo. Gracias.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

Para el gran Hombre Santa Claus.

¡Reciba grandes saludos!

Yo y mis compañeros armas estamos muy agradecidos con su excelente labor para darle alegría a todos esos niños. Y como siempre lo único que deseamos recibir es que siga como siempre lo ha hecho, entregando esos obsequios sustentables que le hacen tanto bien a la tierra.

Ellos están muy agradecidos al igual que yo. Desearía que todos tuviesen la misma conciencia para ayudar a la naturaleza, sé que no es fácil pero si las personas pensaran un poco más en el futuro; supongo que sería diferente. Sabes que además de ser un gran técnico de Shibusen, mi meta es también que más gente se sume a ésa responsabilidad social, además claro de la que tenemos con las demás personas. Te informo que una parte de mis ganancias continúan yéndose a fondos de casa hogar y así será hasta que nuestro ardiente corazón deje de latir.

No puedo más que hablar de la alegría y diversión que siento cuando veo al resto de Spartoi enviando cartas y recibiendo regalos, y si a eso le sumamos la histeria de Shinigami-sama y Liz los días 25, de verdad no tengo nada más que pedir.

Te deseamos lo mejor y que los regalos continúen como siempre, llegando a sus destinatarios ¡Feliz Navidad por la Tierra!

De parte de tus grandes admiradores Kilik Lunge, Thunder y Fire.

* * *

.

 **Notas Finales:**

¡Fight! Hello~ realmente estaba pensando en qué hacer para celebrar Navidad pero aparte de un one-shot con final de ésos bien dramáticos ¬w¬ pues… no se me ocurrió nada. Y se supone que es día de reír y disfrutar así que mejor noup. Y he aquí la mejor solución ¡Más cartas! Eso sí, con el añadido de nuevos miembros y con ciertas referencias a lo que sucedió un año atrás (A Soul y Maka si les fue requete bien~) Parece que Santa si cumplió... pero los niños fallaron en usar sus regalos XD

En fin, como de igual me ha gustado retomar brevemente esto, decidí hacerlo de nuevo por los siguientes años, por supuesto en grupo. Mientras hayan personajes vivos -w- Me pregunto, me pregunto ¿Será que el siguiente año es el turno de los maestros? ¿O de la clase NOT? ¡Tal vez los villanos! Quien sabe~ se aceptan sugerencias por cierto.

En fin, agradezco que se den un tiempo para leer y finalizo con…

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre, que la pase súper en compañía de sus seres queridos. Que éste nuevo año 2017 ¡Les traiga nuevas aventuras y maravillosos recuerdos! Y que las cosas malas, se conviertan sólo en experiencias y enseñanzas ¡Espero seguir compartiendo cosas en éste fandom tan hermoso y único! Gracias a todos por su apoyo ¡Y disfruten ésta noche!

Bye bye~

P.D No se olviden de hacerme saber sus opiniones (y correcciones)... ah y ¡Galletitas para Santa-san! 3 XD


	14. Chapter 14

_Para el viejo panzón Claus._

 _Hey vejestorio ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi pequeña Makita!? ¿¡Sabes cuánto he amenazado al idiota de Valentín para que no venga a meter sus manos en Death City!? ¡Es una traición, una vil traición! Mi hija… mi pequeña bebé… ¡Empieza a aceptar a ése maleducado albino pervertido! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué es tu culpa? ¡Claro que es tu culpa vejestorio! Todo empezó ésa fatídica noche de hace tres años en la cena que Shinigami Kid te presentó ante Spartoi y sacaste tu absurdo saco rojo con cientos de cajas y chucherías con moños coloridos; hubo un gran revuelo, Angela-chan hizo explotar la sala y casi todo Shibusen, Black Star destrozó las mesas simétricas que tanto nos costó arreglar por corretear una jauría de lobos que Patty trajo en protesta por no tener sus jirafas y mi hija casi gana una condena penal por matar a Evans con sus libros después de que él sacara una muñeca inflable desnuda con su adorable rostro ¡Has manchado su inocencia! (¿Tienes un par extra?)_

 _Desde entonces, ya nada es igual ¡Mi hija le presta más atención al tipo! Y el imbécil ya no parece sangrar con Blair ni con otra chica ¿Tanto es pedir que eso al menos regrese? Por si fuera poco… han estado más juntos que nunca y me sacan tras breves minutos intentando hablarles de por qué no pueden estar en una relación. Cada vez mi pequeña ¡Se aleja más de mí! ¿Qué regalo puedo pedir cuando veo a mi hija más pegada al muchacho ése? Y lo peor, creo que quieren decirme algo. Se dan éstas miradas cómplices, se toman de la mano cuando creen que no los veo y tengo que fingir que no sé cuánto se esmeran en arreglarse el uno para el otro._

 _Lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma…_

 _O… eso me gustaría decir._

 _No puedo odiarlo, ni a él ni a ti._

 _Nicolás, mi pequeña hija está creciendo. Cada día, cada semana, cada año ella se vuelve una mujer más hermosa. La única culpa que tiene Soul es tardarse tanto en ver lo increíble que es su compañera._

 _Maka cada vez se parece más a su madre, aunque si me permites diferenciarlas, diría que es… más determinada._

 _Sé que Maka me ama, aunque lo demuestra pocas veces. Al igual que sé de su resentimiento por provocar la separación de su madre y la verdad es que me arrepiento de muchas de mis acciones pero, no puedo arrepentirme de tener su odio. Mejor eso a que se enfoque en la falta de Kami. Tal vez esté equivocado de nuevo, sólo que pienso que es lo mejor para ella para tener una mayor felicidad._

 _Evans es mejor tipo que yo, ya me lo ha demostrado tantas veces que ni los dedos me sirven para contarlos, estoy agradecido con él y con el resto de la pandilla, son grandes amigos para mi hija. Lo que ella necesita para ser plena y feliz. Es mi único deseo, lo único que le pido a quien quiera que escuche los deseos, incluyéndote._

 _Nicolás, no voy a cambiar mis celos por ver a la niña de mis ojos irse con un chiquillo por ahí pero ¿No es este el deber de los padres? Puede que mis métodos no sean los mejores… es que así soy yo. Ya sabes. Si piensas que me he extendido demasiado, lo siento. Creo que he tomado la excusa perfecta para lanzar un poco de mi desahogo a alguien a quien no tenga todos los días enfrente con sus miradas macabras (llámese Stein)._

 _En fin, me despido con gratitud de ver que a pesar de lo tarde que empezaron con las cartas; sigues atendiendo a las peticiones de estos muchachos puros de corazón. Agradezco que antes lo hicieras conmigo, cuando Maka creía en ti y te pedía los regalos que yo escribía en cartitas verdes para dejar en el árbol. Esos recuerdos de sus ojitos brillando de alegría cuando revisaba las cajas y encontraba todo lo que pidió y hasta más, se quedan guardados en lo profundo de mi alma. Ella no se acuerda ¿Sabes? Es una lástima, algún día confío en que ésa escena se repita, aunque ya no sea mi mano quien escriba…_

 _Santa, o Nicolás, en estos momentos lo único que puedo pedir es paciencia para aceptar éstos cambios con mi hija y si abundo un poco ¿Recuerdas a ésa pobre chica Chrona? Hazle llegar los sentimientos de esperanza que los muchachos y yo tenemos por ella… es todo._

 _(Ah y tal vez una de ésas muñecas…)_

 _Recibe enormes saludos de tu gran fan y amigo._

 _Spirit Albarn._


	15. Chapter 15

¡Saludos gran Nicolás Claus!

Justo cómo en mis viejos días de ser humano, sigo sin olvidar las viejas tradiciones de enviar saludos a igual de viejos amigos. Éstas cosas no deben pasar nunca de largo.

Black Star es todo un hombre, lo veo crecer y crecer ante mis ojos. Convertirse en ése dios guerrero egocéntrico y bondadoso que saca más canas a Shinigami Kid que a ningún otro. Es fuerte y sigue haciéndose más, probablemente en unos años sea mucho más imponente que su padre, con la gran diferencia de que el camino que ha elegido, es el correcto.

No soy su padre, ni ningún familiar suyo. Pero lo he visto crecer y dar grandes pasos, caerse y gritar, reír y hartar. Soy su mentor quién se siente tan orgulloso de él como si fuera mi propio hijo, sabiendo que no me equivoqué en recogerlo y cuidarlo.

Aun siendo tan problemático con su atracción de desastres; es un buen muchacho.

Entiendo cómo se siente Spirit con respecto a Maka-chan. Aunque no a tal grado de ser aprensivo, me honra ver que mis enseñanzas han caído en el mejor hombre que necesita el mundo. Él y Kid hacen un buen trabajo por la posterioridad, tomando el futuro en sus manos algo que los adultos como nosotros ya no podemos hacer más que prestar ayuda.

A él, a Shinigami-sama, a Maka-chan, a Tsubaki-chan y a los demás miembros de Spartoi y alumnos.

Mis peticiones con respecto a todo esto es una sola, que la época de paz continué por más tiempos porque así como sé que Black Star es un gran hombre, también sé que aún faltan duras pruebas por pasar para asegurar un buen futuro.

Nicolás Claus, otorga tus buenas vibras a todos estos jóvenes que tienen el mundo en sus manos.

Saludos.

Sid Barret.


	16. Chapter 16

_Estimado Santa Claus (Nicolás)_

 _¿No es maravillosa la forma en que el tiempo avanza y nos arrastra con él? ¿Cuán curioso es ver lo que nos trae y lo que nos quita? Cosas buenas, cosas malas y nuevos sentimientos que nacen en el corazón._

 _Justo ahora, escribo torpemente mis deseos debido a uno de ésos sentimientos del que hablo: el amor a mi hijo, al hijo de Stein y mío._

 _Con sus pequeñas manos, intenta alcanzar la pluma entre mis dedos repitiendo que quiere un gran coche para subirse en él._

 _Yo, quien hace unos años perdía esperanza en el amor y estaba incluso resignada a casarme con un inodoro; tengo ésta gran felicidad de tener un pedacito de mí entre mis brazos riendo, jugando y jalando mis cabellos para que le preste atención mientras Stein mira desde su escritorio divertido, esperando pacientemente a que nuestro pequeño se harte de mi poca atención y lo llame para que salgan a jugar en la nieve antes de prepararnos para una cena más en Shibusen junto al resto de compañeros y alumnos._

 _Aun no sé a quién darle las gracias por tantas cosas hermosas que nos han pasado, luego de tanto sufrimiento y desesperación cuando creí que todo estaba perdido ¿Es a ti? ¿Es a Shinigami-sama? ¿A Chrona?_

 _Sí, puede que sea a Chrona más que a nadie. Por eso, en éste día tan especial lo único que puedo pedir y desear es que Chrona siga bien en donde está. Porque gracias a ella es que tuvimos una nueva oportunidad de comenzar, de hacer las cosas bien y disfrutar de estos momentos._

 _Sé lo mucho que Maka-chan se esfuerza a diario, sé lo frustrante que es para Stein no encontrar la solución y sé lo difícil que es mantener vivas las esperanzas._

 _De ahí mi petición, no te preocupes por los deseos de mi hijo, que Stein y yo podemos cumplirlos._

 _En cambio, cumple los deseos de aquellos que de verdad lo necesiten para que su corazón siga latiendo de gran felicidad._

 _Ten un buen viaje señor Claus que lo recibiremos con total afecto._

 _Se despide Marie Mjolnir._


	17. Chapter 17

_Estimado Nicolás Claus del Polo Norte._

 _Recibe con gusto mis saludos y mi agradecimiento por el trabajo que haces con los niños del mundo. Son muy pocas las personas como tú, aunque en los últimos años después del demonio Ashura, cada vez son más las personas con honestos sentimientos._

 _Así como nuestros chicos de Shibusen._

 _A decir verdad, cuando todo comenzó tuve temor de ellos, por los peligros que estaban viniendo en torbellino contra chicos tan jóvenes que apenas entrené lo suficiente. Hoy, al igual que Sid, Stein, Marie y Spirit, nos sentimos llenos de orgullo por saber que fuimos sus mentores. No me malentiendas, hay nuevos chicos todos los años con el espíritu de combate para preservar el mundo, es sólo que estos jóvenes enfrentaron el mayor peligro de todos los tiempos y a pesar de las pérdidas, se hicieron más fuerte y vencieron._

 _Los veo avanzar sin tantos remordimientos, ya no sólo física y mentalmente, muy a dolor de Spirit y Sid, también románticamente. Soul y Maka, Black y Tsubaki, Kim y Ox, Jacqueline, Kilik, Kid, las hermanas Thompson… todos están descubriendo otra faceta de su vida, complementándose para forjar su alma más honesta de lo que ya es._

 _No tengo mucho que pedir más que poder pasar más tiempo con ellos y ver ése crecimiento. Son pocas oportunidades como ésta que se tienen y, quien sabe, no está mal ver un nuevo milagro por la luna. Con ésa pequeña chica que merece igual felicidad y por la que seguimos luchando._

 _Con gratos recuerdos, Mira Nygus._


	18. Chapter 18

_Santa-san._

 _Bien, Marie me ha castigado con escribir esto sólo porque quise ponerle un tornillo al pequeño para que concuerde con la fecha. Hey, en Halloween no me dejó y creí que tenía las de ganar con la alegría cursi en los alrededores ¿Es tan malo que quiera que el pequeño tenga un buen recuerdo mío de saber quién es su padre?_

 _En fin, no tiene caso pelear con ésa mujer. Cuando crezca seguro se dejará por sí solo._

 _Oh por cierto, buenos saludos hombre gordinflón. Nunca te he escrito nada porque nunca he necesitado nada de ti y aunque lo pidiera dudaba que me trajeras algo que cumpliera con mis necesidades ¿O es que tienes herramientas de disección disponibles? Bueno, supongo que en tu política de niños felices no entraba darle eso a un niño con instintos natos como yo._

 _No te culpo ni te reclamo, repito, no hay necesidad. Soy lo que soy por lo que he hecho, por las personas que he encontrado y si caí en locura es porque así lo decidí también. Son mis propias decisiones lo que me hicieron llegar a esto. Estoy seguro que Spirit-sempai dirá algo similar en su carta de azúcar, conozco a ése hombre mejor que a un hermano y a pesar de ser un idiota; es el mejor ejemplo de padre que tengo para aprender. Por supuesto, incluso en sus errores._

 _¿Quién lo diría? El viejo y loco Stein tiene mujer y un hijo. Ése hombre tenebroso que pensaba en la muerte como una dulce bendición, justo ahora cree que es un infortunio cuando hay cosas vivas que son parte de ti y no puedes disecar._

 _Estoy bien por ellos, sigo adelante por ellos al igual que por esa bola de mocosos que siguen corriendo en el tiempo buscando sus metas y aspiraciones. Les falta mucho, y sin embargo, pienso que ya no puede haber nada peor de lo que vivieron. Tocaron fondo, sólo pueden avanzar._

 _El único cabo suelto que queda es Chrona._

 _Hombre, estoy cerca. Lo siento en mi interior, lo veo en el interior de Maka. Hay algo ahí que no hemos visto aún y que puede que nos lleve a tenerla de vuelta. El problema es que no sé cuántos años más necesitamos para hacerlo nuestro. Y temo pensar en el tiempo._

 _Lo haremos, juntos por esa vieja promesa._

 _Es todo, buena cena señor Claus. Lo veremos pronto._

 _¿Qué? ¿Esperaba que pidiera algo? Siento decepcionarlo, no es necesario. Tengo la confianza de que lo lograremos._

 _Atentamente Franken Stein._


	19. Chapter 19

_¿Q-qué es esa voz? ¿D-de dónde viene? No suena como yo, n-do suena como él. No lo conozco._

 _¿E-existía alguien así? ¿Dar regalos sólo por leer cartas? L-lo siento, nunca supe de eso. No sé qué es un regalo, no me acuerdo de recibir uno._

 _¿Maka es un regalo? Ya veo, M-maka… Maka es… Maka es mi amiga. Y Soul y Black Star y Kid y Patty y Tsubaki-chan y los demás. Sí, todos son mis amigos._

 _¿No me lo diste tú? Bueno, si no sabía de ti no podías darme. Entonces son regalos que encontré por casualidad… son buenos regalos. Me gustan, los quiero… los quiero tener cerca._

 _Lo sé, no es posible. N-no lo es. Aun no acabo aquí, aun no es suficiente. Hice mucho daño, debo quedarme aquí para enmendarlos._

 _¿Sigue esperando? ¿Eso es lo que quieren? Es lindo saberlo… nuestra promesa… si, la recuerdo pero ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

 _No eran horas, no eran días. Lo sabía, siempre lo supe. El tiempo es diferente. Muy diferente._

 _¡Claro que los quiero ver de nuevo! Pero… no es suficiente. No._

 _Ahora lo sé, gracias. Sé que me quieren, sé que me esperan. Sus sentimientos me han llegado. Gracias Santa-san. Muchas gracias._

 _Claro que quiero decirles algo, q-quiero que continúen, quiero que sean felices, que amen como yo nunca lo hice…_

 _Es una gran ayuda, significa mucho. Lo es todo._

 _Esto es lo que quiero decirles..._

 _Gracias chicos… muchas gracias por todo… ¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _y…_

 _no me sigan esperando…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Hello~ tercer año que tengo la fortuna de en éste día poder compartir más cartas. Creo que con éstas cierro la plantilla de Shibusen ¿O se me escapó alguien? La cosa es… ni yo sé cómo sentirme con la última carta. Ha pasado tanto y siguiendo el manga con los feels que me trae… ¿Que tal ha salido?_

 _Me disculpo por faltas o por Ooc en exceso, ya saben, gajes del oficio (?)_

 _Dejando lo sad ¡Felices fiestas! 24, 31, 6 de Enero y hasta 2 de Febrero (tamales~ tamales~). Es hermoso ver el paso del tiempo y que aun pueda compartir estas pequeñeces con ustedes. De todo corazón, tienen mis mejores vibras para que la felicidad les llene de dicha en éstas épocas. Disfruten, vivan, hagan balance de lo bueno y malo y échenle más a lo bueno que hay de donde desenterrar. La vida es una o al menos es de la que tenemos conciencia. Vivimos por algo, para algo_

 _¡Feliz navidad y prospero año 2018! Espero tener la fortuna de traer nuevas cartas en el siguiente diciembre~_


End file.
